O Noivo
by Mukuroo
Summary: Deveria ter sido o casamento mais glamouroso do ano. Em vez disso, o lindo noivo de Milo estava em outro país, comemorando seu noivado com outro homem...
1. Chapter 1

**O noivo**

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence (porque se pertencesse seria uma suruba danada)._

_Obs 2: Os casais desse fic ainda estão um tanto incertos (o que não vai atrapalhar em nada na qualidade do fic. Na verdade, eu adoro surpresas. Sim, eu me surpreendo com meus próprios fics)._

_Obs 3: Possível OOC. Alguns personagens sofrerão alterações de personalidade, bem como de nacionalidade e talvez até de idade._

_Sinopse: Deveria ter sido o casamento mais glamouroso do ano. Em vez disso, o lindo noivo de Milo estava em outro país, comemorando seu noivado com outro homem. O pior é que ele não se lembrava de haver aceitado se casar com Milo Scorpio, que levara um ano para encontrá-lo. Agora precisava convencer Shaka de que ele era aquele que deveria estar bebendo champanhe e cortando o bolo com ele! O que fizera Shaka fugir dele uma semana antes do casamento? Mesmo sem saber se conseguiria perdoá-lo, Milo precisava descobrir._

**I**

Kamus Aquarius escolhera a Torre Eiffel para comemorar. Ele tornara-se famoso do dia para a noite. Pessoas influentes estavam presentes em sua festa de noivado. Evidentemente, seu quadro__encontrava-se em exibição, e muitos tinham vindo apenas para admirá-lo. Era seu melhor trabalho, os críticos ficaram fascinados. De repente, estava no topo e todos queriam conhecê-lo.

Aproveitando a adulação, Kamus convidara a fina flor da sociedade parisiense, bem como alguns artistas. Todos se divertiam no restaurante. E, claro, todos intrigados por ele querer desposar o modelo. Era raro um artista casar-se com seu modelo. Muitos os tinham apenas por amantes até encontrar um novo rosto e corpo que lhes estimulasse.

O quadro, em posição de destaque, estava cercado de admiradores. Muitos se viravam para comparar Jean à imagem retratada. A princípio, ele sentira-se estranho com a atenção, como se fosse um objeto. No entanto, agora era indiferente.

Ouviu um homem elegante comentar:

- É claro que ele estava apaixonado quando pintou. Qualquer um pode notar o fato apenas pela sensualidade da obra.

Olhares especulativos estudaram Jean. Esta era Paris: O artista sempre era amante de seu modelo. Jean afastou-se da multidão e juntou-se a Kamus, que estava no meio de um grupo. Todos abriram caminho para ele passar e o ruivo o beijou num gesto exagerado. Kamus empenhara-se muito; E agora poderia escolher o trabalho que quisesse, além de cobrar preços exorbitantes. Atingira sua ambição de tornar-se parte da _haute bohéme_. Bastava consolidar esta conquista. Estava cheio de encomendas.

Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura de seu amado.

- Está feliz, _mon cher_?

- Claro. É uma linda festa. – Seu francês era fluente, com um leve sotaque.

- Está trabalhando em mais um retrato de _monsieur _Castet? – alguém perguntou.

Jean divertiu-se com o _monsieur_. Os convidados o tratavam com respeito por ser o noivo, ou o teriam chamando apenas de "o modelo".

- Certamente. – Kamus levantou os braços. – Como poderia deixar de pintá-lo? Ele é tão sensacional. Vejam seus olhos.

As pessoas concordaram com ele. Ele pintara os olhos de Jean com um brilho vivo. Como se um fogo ardesse por dentro.

Este fora o traço que mais o atraíra a ele. O azul com pontos de ametista. Insistira tanto para pintá-lo...__Até ele ceder. Suas propostas sexuais encontraram ainda mais resistência, a ponto de a frustração impedi-lo de pintá-lo. Quase. Para Kamus, o trabalho vinha sempre primeiro lugar. Ele nunca o declarara, mas Jean não se iludia.

Um repórter quis fotografá-lo ao lado do retrato. Não era a primeira vez. Kamus ficou entusiasmado. Desceram até a recepção, onde estava o quadro. O homem gastou um filme inteiro, sempre sob a supervisão de Kamus. Jean ficou mais um pouco para admirar o retrato.

Era uma pintura moderna de cores ricas e um fundo simbólico de colinas e vales, que de perto se revelavam figuras de homens voluptuosos. O corpo perfeito de Jean estava semi coberto por uma túnica branca que lhe exibia certas partes de corpo e escondia outras, trabalhando a imaginação. Mas eram os olhos que cativavam a todos. Hipnóticos. Faceiros. Iluminados.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se do homem que comentara a paixão do artista. Kamus tivera de usar a imaginação para o quadro, já que nunca o vira nu. Talvez fosse a força oculta do retrato. Erótico e frágil. Trabalhava a fantasia individual de cada espectador. Convidava-o a sonhar.

A claridade alaranjada do pôr-do-sol refletiu-se sobre os cabelos dourados e na figura alta e esguia de Jean. Trajava uma túnica branca, de estilo grego, como a do quadro. Idéia de Kamus.

O elevador chegou no primeiro andar e as portas se abriram ruidosamente. Pessoas mostraram seus convites, admiraram a pintura e foram atrás de Kamus. Uma voz em francês com sotaque inglês discutia com o porteiro.

- Acho que esqueci meu convite mas... – A voz prosseguiu e Jean concluiu que algum tipo de gorjeta fora passado adiante. Mais um penetra... Devia haver mais de vinte. Ele subiu a escada e perdeu-se na multidão.

Havia um luxuoso bufê, vinho e champanhe à vontade, tudo oferecido pelo dono da galeria onde Kamus faria sua exposição. O ambiente tornou-se mais barulhento e abafado. O salão era circular, as paredes eram de vidro de cima a baixo. A vista de Paris podia ser admirada de todos os ângulos através da estrutura metálica da torre. O céu já escurecera e as luzes da cidade criavam uma atmosfera romântica. Jean permanecia isolado num canto, um drinque na mão, observando. Assim que acabasse a comida e a bebida, os convidados mais ilustres partiriam. Apenas os amigos de Kamus, os boêmios, ficariam até o fim. Depois continuariam a noite em clubes, mas Kamus tinha outros planos para a noite.

Alguns convidados puxavam conversa com Jean, mas desistiam logo. Ele deixava claro que preferia ficar só. Um bolo foi trazido para o centro do salão e Kamus foi procurá-lo.

- Jean! Jean! Onde você está?

Relutante, ele deu um passo à frente e foi levado pela multidão até o outro. Ele viu alguns rostos conhecidos, artistas barbudos, modelos, _marchands_ e muitos estranhos. Todos riam e o empurravam na direção de Kamus e do imenso bolo em forma de paleta.

Kamus juntou-se a ele e passou o braço a sua volta. Ele era quase da mesma altura de Jean, um metro e oitenta, magro e franzino. Os cabelos ruivos e longos, na altura da cintura, um perfeito francês. Vestia roupas elegantes, compradas com o adiantamento recebido pela exposição. Precisava impressionar os clientes potenciais. Seus olhos brilhavam, cheios de ansiedade e entusiasmo quando olhava para Jean. Esperava muito dele esta noite, e de muitas maneiras.

O dono da galeria deu um passo à frente e fez um discurso. Congratulou-o pelo sucesso do quadro e profetizou muitos outros no futuro próximo. Foi uma exposição longa, mas todos ouviram com atenção e bateram palmas. Somente no final, o homem lembrou-se de mencionar o noivado, a beleza estonteante do noivo-modelo e desejou aos dois muita felicidade. Alguém entregou uma faca para Kamus. Os convidados e os amigos riram e fizeram comentários espirituosos quando ele dirigiu o olhar a Jean. No final, preparou-se para cortar o bolo.

- Um momento! – Uma voz autoritária, difícil de ser ignorada, interrompeu-o. Jean reconheceu a voz do penetra de antes.

Um homem saiu do meio da multidão. Alto, de longos cachos dourados, de porte atlético e muito inglês. Trajava um terno escuto de corte impecável. Seu rosto exibia traços bem definidos. Era um homem bonito e que demonstrava autoconfiança e força. Não se encaixava naquela comemoração descontraída.

Os presentes ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele se aproximou de Jean e Kamus. Olhava para o loiro com insistência, porém Jean não lhe retribuía mais que curiosidade. O homem franziu a testa e encarou Kamus.

- Lamento dizer que este homem é um impostor. O nome dele não é Jean!

O artista gargalhou, incrédulo.

- Do que está falando? Jean é meu noivo! Vamos nos casar!

- Neste caso temos um problema. – O estranho tornou a olhar para Jean. – Veja, ele já é meu noivo!

_Continua..._

_Olá! Fic novo no ar. O capítulo está bem curtinho porque é um fic de casal alternativo, e por isso... está em teste né. Veremos a aceitação... Se os leitores gostarem, continuarei postando ^-^ Mas já digo de antemão que será um fic bem complexa. Um abraço e.. quem sabe até o próximo cap. Agradecimentos à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem. Não se esqueçam que: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! Beijos =*_


	2. Chapter 2

**O noivo**

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence (porque se pertencesse seria uma suruba danada)._

_Obs 2: Os casais desse fic ainda estão um tanto incertos (o que não vai atrapalhar em nada na qualidade do fic. Na verdade, eu adoro surpresas. Sim, eu me surpreendo com meus próprios fics)._

_Obs 3: Possível OOC. Alguns personagens sofrerão alterações de personalidade, bem como de nacionalidade e talvez até de idade._

_Sinopse: Deveria ter sido o casamento mais glamouroso do ano. Em vez disso, o lindo noivo de Milo estava em outro país, comemorando seu noivado com outro homem. O pior é que ele não se lembrava de haver aceitado se casar com Milo Scorpio, que levara um ano para encontrá-lo. Agora precisava convencer Shaka de que ele era aquele que deveria estar bebendo champanhe e cortando o bolo com ele! O que fizera Shaka fugir dele uma semana antes do casamento? Mesmo sem saber se conseguiria perdoá-lo, Milo precisava descobrir._

**II**

Por um momento, o silêncio foi absoluto. Em seguida, um zunido como o de um enxame de abelhas. Todos se perguntavam o que estava por vir, atentos ao desenrolar do possível escândalo.

Kamus foi o primeiro a reagir.

- Quem é você? Não o conheço.

- Meu nome é Milo Scorpio. Sou grego, naturalizado inglês.

- Você o conhece? É verdade o que disse? – Kamus indagava Jean.

O loiro deu uma risada.

- Claro que não. Nunca o vi antes. Deve ser brincadeira. E ele não é um convidado. Por que não o expulsa? – Jean tomou o braço do noivo e sorriu. – Todos estão esperando. Vamos cortar o bolo.

- Claro. Claro. – Kamus virou-se enfiou a faca no bolo. As pessoas bateram palmas.

Depois de cortar a primeira fatia, o ruivo mergulhou o dedo na cobertura e levou aos lábios de Jean, que lambeu o doce, o olhar provocante.

- Talvez deva ver isto.

Era novamente o grego. Kamus acenou para os garçons, para que se livrassem dele, mas deteve-se quando viu a fotografia exibida pelo homem. Era uma ampliação tirada em estúdio de dois homens: Milo e... Jean. O loiro de cabelos cacheados tinha o braço ao redor do outro e um olhar de orgulho possessivo, e Jean olhava para a câmera, sorrindo, mas sem alegria. Sem sombra de dúvida era Jean e o tal Milo Scorpio.

- Aqui está! – Antes que os noivos pudessem se manifestar, Milo Scorpio puxou do bolso um recorte de jornal com a mesma fotografia. Quando Kamus recusou-se a pegá-las, Milo as deixou cair sobre o bolo. Então, o grego tirou do bolso mais retratos coloridos, todos dele e de Jean. Estes também caíram sobre o bolo.

Furioso, Kamus atravessou a fotografia maior em preto e branco com a faca.

- O que é isto? – ele indagou a Jean.

- Talvez pudéssemos discutir este assunto em particular. – Scorpio sugeriu.

Kamus atirou as mãos ao alto.

- Como ousa vir aqui para me dizer estar coisas? Acha que me importo se Jean o conheceu? Ele é meu noivo agora. Você não é nada! Foi esquecido. É comigo que ele vai se casar! Jean...

- Ele não é... – A voz de Scorpio o interrompeu. – Ele não é Jean Louis Castet. Ele nem é francês. Sua mãe é inglesa e seu pai é francês, mas ele nasceu na Índia – o loiro disse, os olhos azuis observando o outro. – e seu verdadeiro nome é Shaka Virgo.

Kamus e Milo viraram-se para o outro, que permanecia indiferente. Jean olhava as fotografias, atônito. Lentamente, ele pegou uma delas e a examinou de perto. A fotografia devia ter sido tirada há algum tempo, pois seu rosto exibia uma expressão jovial e inocente. Trajava um elegante traje social. Ao seu lado, Milo Scorpio num terno escuro.

Jean descartou a fotografia, horrorizado.

- Kamus! – o loiro agarrou-lhe o braço com força. – Eu não entendo! Como tiraram estes retratos? Eu não conheço este homem!

O ruivo encarou o noivo, confuso.

- Mas você deve conhecê-lo.

Jean franziu a testa.

- Deve ser um truque. Eu nunca o vi antes. Mande-o embora. Livre-se dele.

Kamus virou-se, com vontade de brigar. Mas o grego deu um passo e era mais alto e forte do que o ruivo. E seus olhos, ameaçadores. Kamus lembrou-se da presença dos repórteres e pessoas influentes. Não era hora de envolver-se num confronto. Principalmente se todas aquelas informações sobre Jean tivessem fundamento.

- Podemos ir até um local mais reservado? – Scorpio sugeriu. – Talvez o escritório do gerente?

Milo gesticulou e as pessoas abriram passagem. Com um gesto brusco, Kamus puxou Jean e o conduziu. Scorpio os seguiu, depois de pegar as fotografias.

A principio, o gerente protestou, mas diante dos rostos consternados teve de ceder e deixou os três a sós. Scorpio fechou a porta.

- O que significa tudo isto? – Kamus indagou, furioso. – O que você quer?

Scorpio endireitou-se.

- Quero que Shaka admita o nosso noivado. – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, o rosto sombrio.

- Está enganado. – Jean disse. – Eu não o conheço. Deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa.

Milo aproximou-se do outro loiro.

- Qualquer um que veja estas fotografias não terá a menor dúvida.

- Não, está enganado! Este homem é mais jovem.

Milo estava perto agora. Ameaçador.

Jean recuou, assustado.

- Estou dizendo que se enganou. Meu nome é Jean-Louis Castet e sou francês. Pergunte a Kamus, ele lhe dirá.

Mas Scorpio puxou o loiro pelo braço. – Bem, será fácil provar. De um jeito ou de outro.

- O que quer dizer? Como pode prová-lo? – Kamus indagou.

- Shaka Virgo tinha uma cicatriz, resultado de um tombo de infância. É redonda, com um dois centímetros no ombro esquerdo, como esta... – Milo o puxou com força e abaixou a única manga da túnica.

Shaka gritou, horrorizado, e Kamus instintivamente segurou a mão de Scorpio, mas então os dois ficaram imóveis quando viram seu ombro. Milo Scorpio foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Sua primeira reação foi um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Muito bem! Que... Conveniente – Milo disse, sardônico. – Uma joaninha. Agora, conte-me, quando fez esta tatuagem?

Foi Kamus quem respondeu.

- Ele sempre a teve. Desde que o conheci.

- E há quanto tempo o conhece?

- Meses.

- Shaka Virgo desapareceu há pouco mais de um ano.

Jean soltou-se e cobriu o ombro.

- Não sou o homem que conheceu. Deve estar maluco. Eu nunca o vi na minha vida. – ele se afastou do outro. – Por que não vai embora e nos deixa em paz?

- Você nega que é Shaka Virgo?

Jean atirou os braços para o alto, exasperado.

- Neste caso não vai se incomodar se verificarmos suas impressões digitais, certo? – Scorpio disse com delicadeza.

- Minhas impressões digitais? – Jean repetiu.

- Sim. Elas não podem ser mudadas.

Antes que o loiro pudesse falar o dono da galeria bateu na porta e entrou. Parecia impaciente.

- Kamus, a milionária japonesa está procurando por você. Ela quer que você faça seu retrato, mas só se o fizer imediatamente, antes de ela voltar ao Japão.

- _Mon Dieu!_ – Kamus bateu na testa, aborrecido. – Justamente esta noite tínhamos que ter este problema. – Ele virou-se para Jean – Resolva isto sozinho. Eu não me importo se o conhece ou não. Apenas resolva a situação.

O ruivo caminhou em direção à porta, mas Jean segurou-lhe o braço.

- Espere! Não pode me deixar aqui sozinho com ele.

O ruivo o empurrou, impaciente.

- Existem mais de duzentas pessoas atrás desta porta, grite se precisar de ajuda.

- Não, eu vou com você.

O loiro tentou segui-lo, mas Scorpio o impediu.

- Eu acho que não. Ainda tem muito que explicar.

Ele fechou a porta e encostou-se no outro. Jean o encarou desafiador.

- Que jogo é este? – indagou.

Scorpio ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Agora que estamos só nós dois, vou lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Qual é o seu jogo, Shaka?

- Não me chame assim! Este não é o meu nome.

Scorpio ficou zangado novamente, e aproximou-se do outro.

- Pare com isso! Você sabe muito bem quem é. E também sabe que prometeu casar-se comigo. – A voz de Scorpio era ríspida. – Por quê?

Jean cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, mas Milo as abaixou, agarrando-lhe os pulsos.

- Não sabe a aflição que causou? Desaparecendo uma semana antes do casamento! Vasculhamos o país inteiro atrás de você. Encontramos seu carro abandonado. Pensei que tivesse...

- Pare! – Jean gritou. – Não grite comigo. Está me deixando com dor de cabeça. Sempre me sinto assim quando gritam comigo.

Milo soltou o outro e Jean colocou as mãos sobre as têmporas, os olhos fechados. Então, encostou-se na parede.

Relutante, depois de alguns instantes, Scorpio disse:

- Você está bem? Quer um copo de água?

- Não, obrigado. Vai passar.

Shaka o viu de cabeça abaixada e franziu a testa.

- Você tem sempre estas dores de cabeça?

- Agora nem tanto. Durante o dia, não, mas às vezes à noite... – Ele interrompeu-se. Não precisava revelar isto a um estranho.

- Às vezes... à noite? – o outro repetiu.

- Não é nada – Jean disse. – São pesadelos.

Milo inclinou-se para frente, interessado.

- E com o que sonha?

Jean o encarou e riu com desprezo.

- Quer saber os meus sonhos? Você é "louco", grego.

- Sou? Talvez. – Ele passou a falar em inglês. – Estou com seu passaporte aqui, quer ver?

Jean piscou, então desviou o olhar.

- Eu não entendo o que diz.

- Ah, entende sim! – Ele tirou um passaporte de capa vermelha do bolso e o abriu na página com a fotografia. – Esta foi tirada algumas semanas antes do seu desaparecimento. Precisou deste para a nossa lua-de-mel na América.

Ele continuava falando em inglês, mas o outro não reagiu até que Milo lhe entregou o passaporte. Lentamente, Jean olhou para o retrato. O homem da fotografia era igual a ele.

- Pode ver que a descrição confere com a sua, até mesmo a cicatriz no ombro.

- Eu não sei ler em inglês.

- Tolice! Shaka, acabe logo com esta farsa.

Milo fez menção de agarrá-lo, mas ele derrubou o passaporte e recuou.

- Não! Por favor! Eu não o conheço. Sinto muito. – Jean esticou os braços para afastar o outro. – Por favor, deixe-me em paz.

Milo parou, contendo a raiva diante do desespero do outro. Scorpio voltou a falar em francês.

- Eu sinto muito. Não queria assustá-lo. Mas deve parar de mentir, Shaka. – A raiva voltou aos olhos azuis. – Está bem. Então me conte quem é.

- Eu já disse.

- Eu sei o nome que me disse, sim. Mas quero saber mais. Onde nasceu. Sua idade. Família. Trabalho. Tudo.

Shaka franziu a testa.

- Não. Por que deveria contar-lhe.

- Para me convencer de uma vez por todas de que estou enganado.

- Por que eu devo convencê-lo? É você que está fazendo esta acusação estúpida. – Jean apertou os lábios.

- Porque se não fizer, vou continuar a persegui-lo. Por toda parte. Não terá trégua, até admitir que é Shaka Virgo.

Milo usara um tom casual, mas a ameaça estava implícita. Jean o examinou e encolheu os ombros.

- Está bem. Tenho vinte anos e sou da Normandia.

- É mesmo? De que parte?

- Lisieux.

- Conheço bem. Onde mora?

- Eu não moro lá, é onde nasci.

- Mas deve se lembrar. Onde morava? Perto da catedral?

Milo fez a pergunta de forma natural, mas olhava-o com desconfiança. Jean sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não sei. Acho que mudamos quando eu era jovem. Não me lembro.

- Não voltou mais lá?

- Não.

- Então a quem se refere quando diz "nós"?

Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Minha família, eu suponho.

- Você "supõe"? Não sabe?

- Sim, claro. – Shaka falou com irritação. – Minha família. Meus pais.

- E onde estão seus pais agora?

Um brilho sombrio surgiu em seus olhos.

- Estão mortos. Sim, morreram.

- E tem outros parentes? Irmãos ou irmãs? Tias? Tios?

Lentamente ele sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Não, não há ninguém. Eu não consigo me lem... – Shaka interrompeu-se e levantou a cabeça. – Há Kamus. Vou me casar com ele.

- Certo. – Milo o observava atentamente. – Onde estudou?

Jean exibiu um olhar perdido.

- Aqui e ali. Eu moro em Paris.

Milo apertou os olhos. – Com Kamus?

- Não. Eu tenho meu quarto. – o__outro disse, indignado.

Scorpio relaxou os ombros. – Você estudou aqui em Paris?

- Sim. Estudei aqui.

- Que colégio? Que bairro?

- Colégios diferentes. – Ele começou a movimentar-se agitadamente pelo cômodo.

- Diga-me nomes.

- Eu não consigo lembrar. – Shaka o encarou zangado. – Saia da frente. Vou voltar para a festa.

Mas Milo não se afastou da porta.

- Você deve se lembrar dos colégios que estudou.

- Não, eu não me lembro! – Jean elevou a voz e levou a mão novamente à cabeça.

- Está bem. Fale-me de seu trabalho. O que faz?

Desta vez não houve hesitação.

- Eu trabalho no Le Martin Pêcheur.

- O que é isto?

- É um restaurante dançante na rua Victor Hugo.

Milo empalideceu. – Você é um dançarino?

Jean pareceu surpreso.

- Não, sou garçom. Foi assim que conheci Kamus.

- Entendo. Há quanto tempo trabalha neste lugar?

- Dez, onde meses. – Shaka deu de ombros.

- O que fazia antes?

- Eu estava procurando um emprego. – Por um momento, Jean pareceu perder o ar confiante.

- Por quanto tempo? – E Milo não parava de metralhar o outro com perguntas.

- Eu... Eu__não tenho certeza. Algumas semanas. Depois do... – Sua voz definhou.

- Sim? Depois? Depois do quê? – Scorpio pareceu bastante curioso com os rumos daquela conversa.

- Depois que estive doente. – Jean disse, a mão na cabeça.

Milo Scorpio baixou o tom de voz.

- Esteve doente?

- Sim. Houve... Eles disseram que houve um acidente.

- Quem disse?

- As pessoas do hospital.

- Não se lembra?

- Não. Eu não me lembro. – Jean empertigou-se, irritado. – Pronto. Já lhe contei tudo que queria saber. Agora deixe-me em paz. Já estragou a festa para mim.

- Só mais uma coisa. – Milo tirou o recorte de jornal do bolso. – Gostaria que lesse isso.

Relutante. Jean o pegou, deu uma olhada e devolveu.

- Está em inglês.

- Vou traduzi-lo para você. – Mas ele nem olhou o recorte e prosseguiu. – Basicamente, é o anúncio de nosso noivado. Diz que nosso casamento irá selar a sociedade comercial entre nossas famílias, que já existe há mais de dois séculos. _A companhia Scorpio e Virgo tem sido administrada por Milo Scorpio, descendente direto de um dos fundadores._ – Ele olhou-o fixamente. – _Metade da firma ainda pertence à família Virgo. As ações têm sido passadas aos homens de geração para geração. Atualmente a outra metade da empresa pertence à Shaka Virgo._

Milo dobrou o recorte e olhou com ansiedade para Jean.

- Por que está me contando isto? Parece uma forma estranha de anunciar um noivado. As colunas sociais inglesas são sem graça.

- Não era uma coluna social, mas o suplemento de negócios.

Jean riu e lhe devolveu um olhar piedoso. – Então seu noivado não passou de um negócio. Mas eu posso entender. Este tipo de casamento ainda existe aqui na França entre os mais ricos.

Milo Scorpio permaneceu em silencio.

- Não é a toa que está ansioso para achá-lo! Como deve estar aborrecido de perder todas aquelas ações. O poder.

- É isso que pensa? – Scorpio perguntou, observando o outro de perto.

- Por que se importa com minha opinião? – Jean deu de ombros. – Não sou nada para você.

- Pelo contrário. Você é tudo para mim. – A voz de Milo era eloqüente.

Shaka riu.

- Como posso ser? Nunca me viu antes.

Mas Milo o ignorou e prosseguiu. – Foi por isso que fugiu? Pensou que eu não gostava de você? Que só me interessava pela companhia? Não podia estar mais enganado, Shaka. Eu o estimo muito.

Lentamente, Shaka levantou os olhos e sorriu zombeteiro.

- Sempre me falaram que os homens ingleses eram frios, e agora sei por quê.

Milo apertou os lábios.

- Não acho que o castigo que me impôs seja condizente ao crime, principalmente porque o crime só existiu na sua imaginação, Shaka.

- Não me chame assim! Não sou o homem por quem procura! Está enganado! Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir?

Kamus entrou no escritório.

- Ainda estão discutindo? – o ruivo indagou.

- Você sabe ler em inglês, _monsieur _Aquarius? – Scorpio perguntou, e entregou-lhe o recorte.

Kamus arregalou os olhos enquanto lia.

- Está dizendo que este homem é Jean?

- Tenho certeza.

- Se o que ele diz é verdade, você é rico, _mon cher_. Ele é rico, este... Shaka Virgo?

- Muito.

Scorpio e Jean esperavam pela reação de Kamus.

- É possível que você seja este homem, Jean?

- Não.

- Eu perguntei sobre seu passado – Scorpio interrompeu, ignorando-lhe a negativa – mas parece confuso. Ele disse que sofreu um acidente e não se lembra do que aconteceu antes.

- É verdade – Kamus concordou. – Ele nunca me contou nada de sua família. E jamais encontrei alguém que o tivesse conhecido antes do acidente. – O ruivo caminhou até Jean.

- Se for mesmo este homem, será justo que reivindique sua herança, _mon cher_.

Os olhos de Jean tornaram-se glaciais. – O que está dizendo, Kamus?

- Talvez tenha razão, ele pode ter se enganado, mas...

- Ele se enganou. – o loiro interrompeu.

Kamus franziu a testa, então virou-se para Scorpio. – Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com meu noivo a sós.

Por um instante, o grego hesitou, então concordou. – Está bem.

Quando estavam sós, Kamus tomou-lhe a mão. – Eu concordei em pintar o retrato da mulher japonesa. Amanhã vou para o _château_, próximo a Montpellier, onde ela está hospedada. Vou ficar umas três semanas, talvez mais, e não posso levá-lo comigo.

- E?

- Jean, pode ser que você não seja este homem que o grego está procurando, mas sempre se recusou a falar do seu passado. A única coisa que me contou foi do acidente. Por isso, creio que seja bem provável que a hipótese de que você é este homem grego. – o ruivo fez uma pausa. – Scorpio parece ter certeza, e que mal há em aceitar esta fortuna?

- Eu não quero o dinheiro. Quero ser seu marido e modelo.

- Mas ainda seria tudo isso, _mon chér_. Quem disse que as coisas vão mudar entre nós dois? – notou o olhar de censura do noivo e suspirou. – O que há de errado nisso? – Kamus indagou. – Você devia ficar feliz.

- Feliz? – o loiro disse, irônico. – Feliz porque você vai poder jogar fora uma pintura aqui e outra ali para cativar homens e mulheres?

O ruivo riu e o puxou para junto a si.

- Ah, já entendi, _mon chér_, está com ciúme. Acha que, se formos ricos, vou flertar com outros homens. Tolice, desde que o conheci só tenho olhos para você. Foi amor à primeira vista. Sou seu escravo. – O ruivo beijava-lhe o colo, a boca, os olhos. – Sabe que o adoro, que daria minha vida por você! Como posso olhar para outro homem? Cada instante longe de você é uma eternidade. Odeio a idéia de ficarmos separados por causa desta mulher japonesa, mas preciso ir. – suspirou. – Contudo, se tivéssemos dinheiro, jamais o deixaria.

Jean estava com os olhos fechados. Ouvia atentamente os elogios e os comparava às palavras do grego, "eu o estimo muito". Dois homens tão diferentes, um frio e distante, as emoções sob controle, o outro vibrante. Jean empurrou Kamus.

- Para ser um grande pintor, é preciso muito trabalho.

- Acha que não tenho me esforçado? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Sim, e agora é famoso. Não precisa da fortuna dos outros. Pode conseguir o que quiser sozinho. Não acha mais gratificante?

Kamus ficou zangado. – Vou precisar de, pelo menos, cinco anos para alcançar a liberdade artística que almejo. Se aceitasse o dinheiro deste homem, eu o terei de imediato. É egoísta a ponto de me negar isso? Privar o mundo do meu talento?

- Eu estava feliz como éramos.

- O dinheiro só nos tornará mais felizes.

- Não. O dinheiro só traz problemas, Kamus.

Mas o ruivo vislumbrava um futuro promissor e não estava disposto a desistir.

- Se me ama... – o ruivo disse com empenho. – irá com Scorpio e tentará descobrir toda a verdade. Se você for realmente o tal Shaka... Vai ser bom saber do seu passado, e ainda terá direito a essa herança, Jean.

- Deixe-me entender. Você quer que eu fique com o dinheiro, mesmo sabendo que não sou a pessoa que ele procura?

Kamus fez um gesto enfático.

- Por que não? Se ele está disposto a dar-lhe uma fortuna, por que não aceitá-la?

- É como os outros, Kamus. Pensei que fosse diferente, tivesse integridade, pelo menos para com sua arte. Mas vejo que me enganei.

Kamus fez um gesto impaciente. – Está sendo tolo, Jean. Preciso do dinheiro para me dedicar a minha arte. Não vê? – o ruivo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, passando a mão pela franja farta. – _Pardon, mon chér_. – Não, o ruivo não era assim. Não era um tipo de mercenário. Talvez toda aquela confusão estivesse o atingindo, junto com a fama que veio de súbito. Não podia deixar aquilo subir à cabeça. Precisava voltar a ser o Kamus de sempre: sensato e nada ambicioso. Voltou os olhos para o loiro. – Não precisa ir pelo dinheiro, mas ao menos para descobrir se você realmente é a pessoa que o grego insiste dizer que você é. Você tem o direito de saber a verdade sobre você mesmo.

O loiro não respondeu e Kamus virou-se para abrir a porta.

- Scorpio? – o ruivo chamou-o e o grego voltou ao escritório.

- Sim?

_**- **_Jean me contou que não se lembra de nada antes do acidente, portanto talvez seja o homem que procura.

Milo os estudou por um tempo. – Ele vai ter que voltar à Inglaterra comigo.

- Muito bem, ele irá.

Scorpio olhou diretamente para Jean. – Está disposto a vir comigo?

O loiro hesitou antes de responder.

- Sim.

- Depois de tomar contato com seu antigo modo de vida, pode querer retomá-lo – Milo comentou, vendo Jean fuzilá-lo com o olhar. – E o noivado de vocês?

Kamus riu.

- Assim que tiver esclarecido tudo, Jean voltará para mim! – e o ruivo colocou, possessivamente, o braço nos ombros do noivo.

A expressão de Scorpio não mudou.

- Muito bem. E, naturalmente, se Shaka decidir ficar na Inglaterra, você não fará objeção, certo?

- _Shaka_ pode fazer o que quiser, mas asseguro-lhe que Jean voltará para mim.

Era um desafio. Sem esforço Scorpio concordou. – É o que veremos. – O loiro virou-se para Jean. – Onde você mora? – ouviu Jean responder mas Scorpio nem anotou o endereço. – Vou buscá-lo amanhã às dez. Por favor, esteja pronto para viajar para a Inglaterra. – Despediu-se e partiu.

Kamus abraçou-o com exuberância.

- Vamos ser ricos, _mon chér!_ E ainda temos esta noite, como planejamos.

Com a força adquirida pela revolta, Jean deu-lhe um forte empurrão que quase derrubou o outro.

- Se pensa que vou para a cama com você esta noite depois de tudo isso, está louco! – Dando meia volta, o loiro saiu do escritório.

* * *

Um carro elegante de placa inglesa estava diante de sua porta às dez em ponto, parado em fila dupla. Milo Scorpio tocou a campainha e Jean o fez esperar. Gostaria que o policial da ronda o pegasse, mas quando ele insistiu pela terceira vez, teve de abrir-lhe a porta.

- Está pronto? – Milo lançou-lhe um olhar crítico.

Jean anuiu, silenciosamente.

- Só tem esta mala?

- Sim. Não pretendo me ausentar por muito tempo.

Jean presumira que ele teria um motorista, mas não. Scorpio abriu-lhe a porta do passageiro.

- Gostaria de tirar o casaco?

- Está bem. – O outro despiu a peça de roupa e entregou-a a Milo. Sob este, trajava uma camiseta justa de malha e uma bermuda jeans que ia até o joelho colada no corpo, com rasgos para todo lado, deixando praticamente exposta a pele branquinha das coxas do indiano. Milo percorreu-as com um olhar reprovador, e Jean riu.

- Como está sério, grego! Não gostou das minhas pernas?

- Você nunca usou este tipo de roupa. – o outro loiro comentou.

- Ainda há tempo – o indiano disse, irônico. – Se não me aprova, pode esquecer esta história maluca e me deixar em paz. Procure em outro lugar o homem que o descartou.

Milo controlou-se, apesar do comentário.

- Pelo contrário, estou certo que este homem é você. E, agora que o encontrei, não vou perdê-lo outra vez.

O outro desviou o olhar e bocejou.

- Está cansado?

- Muito. Precisei me despedir de Kamus ontem à noite. Lembra-se?

A expressão de Scorpio tornou-se tensa e sombria, a raiva interior evidente. O outro riu, satisfeito.

O tráfego de Paris estava agitado e obrigou-o a prestar máxima atenção. Permaneceram em silêncio até embarcar no Le Shuttle, o trem que iria transportá-los através do túnel do Canal até a Inglaterra. Sentaram-se no compartimento dos passageiros, um na frente do outro.

- Você disse que sofreu um acidente – Milo lembrou Jean. – Que tipo de acidente?

Jean devolveu-lhe um olhar enigmático. – Eu não me lembro. Só sei o que me contaram.

- E como foi?

O outro hesitou antes de falar.

- Eles disseram que eu estava num ônibus que colidiu com um caminhão de carga. A maioria dos passageiros salvou-se, mas o ônibus pegou fogo depois. Duas pessoas morreram – Sua voz esmoreceu. – Foi o que me contaram no hospital.

- Ficou muito ferido?

- Não. Apenas um hematoma no ombro e um galo na cabeça.

- Como souberam seu nome?

- Havia um pedaço de papel no meu bolso, escrito "Jean-Louis Castet, Nascido em Lisieux", e minha data de nascimento.

- Mas nada?

Jean estremeceu.

- Algumas palavras e números sem significado.

- Ainda tenha o papel? – Milo novamente começou a metralhar o outro com perguntas.

- Talvez. Em algum lugar.

- Não o trouxe com você?

- Não. Por que deveria?

Milo inclinou-se para frente e o olhou atentamente.

- Consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa antes do acidente?

Jean pareceu perturbado.

- Às vezes, à noite, quando eu sonho, vejo lugares que sinto conhecer, mas pela manhã... – Gesticulou, enquanto falava. - ...Puf! Esqueço tudo.

- Sonha com pessoas?

- Não, grego. – riu. – Nunca sonhei com você.

Milo não se intimidou e sorriu. – Olhe, estaremos convivendo bastante nos próximos dias e sei que está zangado comigo, mas não podemos tentar ser mais cordiais?

- Você é cordial?

Milo torceu os lábios. – Está bem. Será que também consegue ser cordial comigo?

- Como?

- Pode começar me chamando pelo meu nome em vez de "grego". – sugeriu.

- Muito bem, _monsieur_ Scorpio.

- Meu nome é Milo – ele lembrou-o.

Jean meneou a cabeça.

- Acho que não gosto do seu nome.

- Nem eu, mas infelizmente estou preso a ele. Foi minha mãe que o escolheu.

- Você tem mãe?

- A maioria das pessoas tem.

O indiano endureceu as feições. – É mesmo?

Milo tomou-lhe a mão com delicadeza.

- Sinto muito. Gostaria que lhe falasse de sua família? Você tem uma, Shaka.

Então o outro estava mesmo convencido de que o indiano era seu namorado e que perdera a memória.

- Vai sempre me chamar assim?

- É seu nome.

- E quer que eu seja cordial e uso o seu?

- Sim.

Jean ficou zangado. – Por que eu devo ser cordial com alguém que virou minha vida do avesso, estragou minha festa de noivado e me afastou de meu noivo? É um tolo em pensar que...

Mas Milo o interrompeu.

- Não. Estou apenas lhe devolvendo sua vida. Seu passado. Você tem o direito de saber. Mesmo que opte por rejeitá-lo, deve ter a chance de escolher.

As palavras dele chocaram Jean, mais ainda porque em sua eloqüência ele passara a falar em inglês.

- Você entendeu, não foi?

Jean demorou a responder, mas quando o feliz, falou em perfeito inglês.

- Como soube onde me encontrar?

- Foi o quadro. Ele apareceu numa revista de arte. E continha até os detalhes de sua festa de noivado. – Jean recostou-se no assento.

- Eu reconheceria seus olhos em qualquer lugar.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora:**__ Confesso que quando eu postei o primeiro capítulo deste fic, eu achei que não receberia nenhum review. Sinceramente pensei que ninguém iria gostar da idéia. Até porque, o primeiro capítulo ficou propositalmente confuso, e pequeno, como se fosse um prólogo mesmo. Este, como prometido, saiu maior do que a encomenda... hehehe. Mas uma coisa é certa, tenho bastante idéias para este fic, creio que as mais pervas possíveis. E estou aqui torcendo para que vocês tenham gostado do segundo cap para eu poder continuar a escrevê-la._

_**Agradecimentos à:**_

_**Shiryuforever94: **__Obrigada, querida, pelo grande apoio que tu tem me dado sempre. Nem tenho palavras para agradecê-la._

_**LhuChan: **__Fico muito feliz por estarmos nos aproximando mais esses últimos dias. Eu sempre fico animada quando tem alguém para conversar comigo enquanto estou escrevendo os fics. Tive o prazer de começar a ler alguns fics seus e agora podemos deixar nossos dedinhos mutuamente felizes. Beijos, fofa =*_

_**VirgonoAries:**__ Sou suspeita, né. Tenho que agradecê-la muito por estar sempre no meu pé, pedindo para eu atualizar os capítulos. Tenho certeza que se eu não tivesse leitoras como você, eu seria muito lerda para atualizar! Obrigada, linda._

_**Graziele:**__ Eu espero que este capítulo tenha tirado um pouco de suas dúvidas e confusões, fofa. Eu o fiz grande justamente para tentar clarear algumas coisas. Agora já deu para notar que Jean e Shaka são a mesma pessoa, não? Tomara que você tenha gostado. Um grande abraço e obrigada por ler sempre. Te adoro!_

_**Akio Youko: **__Outra que estava boiando completamente... mas sinceramente? Acho melhor boiar do que afundar, né? *coça a cabeça* Acho que agora chegou um barquinho com Shaka, Milo e Kamus dentro, jogando uma bóia para te resgatar hihihi. Espero eu tenha conseguido explicar bem o suficiente para você subir no barquinho, amore. Beijos =*_

_**Ana Jaganshi:**__ Ai céus. Será que a sua cabecinha já desvucovucozou? Sobre os casais, querida, AINDA não está definido se vai ser ShakaxKamus, ShakaxMilo, MiloxShakaxKamus ou se vai entrar mais alguém na história. Como eu sempre digo... até eu me surpreendo com minhas próprias histórias :D Beijos =*_

_**Diana Lua:**__ Eu agradeço imensamente por ter animado meus dedinhos e fico feliz que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo. Pode ter certeza que não vou deixar os leitores na mão. Um grande abraço!_

_**P-Shurete:**__ Preciso dizer que te amo? Ok, então aí vai minha declaração de amor: TE AMO! Hehhehe! Obrigada por sempre estar presente em minha vida!_

_**Nina Aioros:**__ Eu quase tive um ataque do coração quando li seu review. Sempre fico feliz quando tenho leitoras novas *_* Eu espero que você curta a história, querida! Um abraço! \o/_

_**Agradecimentos Especiais: **__Á Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e paciência ever que só ela mesmo para ter. Ela quase me ameaçou não ler mais esse fic só porque eu coloquei o Kamus muito mercenário. Tive de fazer várias mudanças até ela finalmente aprovar. Ufa! Ao menos o cap. saiu. Beijos, querida! Te adollo!_

_À todos: Vou esperar comentários, críticas, sugestões e xingamentos hihihi. Afinal, dedinhos felizes sempre digitam mais rápido né? Beijos da Muk-chan=*_


	3. Chapter 3

**O noivo**

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence (porque se pertencesse seria uma suruba danada)._

_Obs 2: Os casais desse fic ainda estão um tanto incertos (o que não vai atrapalhar em nada na qualidade do fic. Na verdade, eu adoro surpresas. Sim, eu me surpreendo com meus próprios fics)._

_Obs 3: Possível OOC. Alguns personagens sofrerão alterações de personalidade, bem como de nacionalidade e talvez até de idade._

_Sinopse: Deveria ter sido o casamento mais glamouroso do ano. Em vez disso, o lindo noivo de Milo estava em outro país, comemorando seu noivado com outro homem. O pior é que ele não se lembrava de haver aceitado se casar com Milo Scorpio, que levara um ano para encontrá-lo. Agora precisava convencer Shaka de que ele era aquele que deveria estar bebendo champanhe e cortando o bolo com ele! O que fizera Shaka fugir dele uma semana antes do casamento? Mesmo sem saber se conseguiria perdoá-lo, Milo precisava descobrir._

**III**

- Por que mentiu para mim? – Milo ficou sério.

Shaka deu de ombros. – Por que eu não queria voltar com você.

- Então sabia o tempo todo que era você. Esta amnésia, esta farsa. Shaka, você...

- Não – o loiro interrompeu. – O homem de quem fala não existe para mim. Mas eu soube através das fotografias que dizia a verdade quando falou que estávamos... Ligados. Como poderia não me reconhecer nos retratos? – Ele tornou-se sombrio. – Mas tive medo. A vida que tenho é boa. Por que precisaria mexer num passado que desconheço? – Entreolharam-se por alguns instantes. – Por que eu desejaria saber mais sobre você? – desviou o olhar e encolheu os ombros. – Por isso fingi que não entendia inglês. Queria que fosse embora.

- Não desisto tão fácil daquilo que me é importante.

- Não, mas eu não teria voltado com você se não fosse por Kamus.

- Pela ganância dele.

Shaka lhe devolveu um olhar zangado.

- Você não sabe o que é precisar de dinheiro, grego. Sempre foi rico.

- Como sabe? – Milo o observou.

Shaka riu.

- Você me contou quando leu o recorte de jornal. Você disse que minha família era proprietária de metade da companhia e você, da outra. Disse que eu era muito rico, portanto este negócio deve ser lucrativo. Então, diga-me, o que sabe de ser pobre e passar fome? O que sabe de ter de prostituir sua arte para sobreviver, como Kamus é obrigado a fazer?

- Não pensei que os artistas de hoje passassem por isso – ele disse.

- Não mude de assunto.

- Está bem. Eu nunca passei fome, mas jamais obrigaria alguém a agir contra a vontade só para ficar com o dinheiro.

- Não? – Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Mas não é o que está fazendo agora? Não está me usando tanto quanto Kamus?

Milo ficou apreensivo.

- De que maneira?

- Você disse que era meu noivo. E que se nos casássemos teria o controle acionário da companhia.

- Não era um arranjo financeiro. – Milo retrucou, embora soubesse que ele não acreditaria. – E, de qualquer jeito, não se aplica mais, já que pretende dar todo seu dinheiro a Kamus.

- E se o fizer? – Shaka indagou, hostil.

- É seu dinheiro. Pode fazer o que quiser.

O trem entrou no túnel e ficaram em silencio. Sua vida mudara completamente nas ultimas vinte quatro horas, Shaka pensou.

Com se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos, Milo comentou.

- Gostaria que lhe falasse de sua família?

Shaka suspirou.

- Não. Mas já que insiste em fazê-lo, prossiga.

- Como eu lhe falei ontem à noite, sua mãe é inglesa e seu pai é francês. E como você nasceu na índia, você tem tripla nacionalidade, portanto, três passaportes. Deve ter viajado com o francês quando fugiu. Também teve uma criação trilingüe. Seu pai insistiu. Mas quando seus pais se separaram, foi morar com seu avô. Ele lhe garantiu uma boa educação e...

- Por quê? – Shaka interrompeu. – Por que não fui morar com meu pai ou minha mãe?

Milo fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir.

- Os dois se casaram de novo com outras pessoas e seu avô achou melhor lhe dar uma vida mais estável.

- E meus pais? Nenhum deles me quis?

Milo pensou antes de responder.

- Era... difícil. Sua mãe desposou um argentino e foi viver no país dele. Seu pai retornou à França. Além disso, seu avô tem uma personalidade forte, é difícil contrariá-lo.

- Mas eles podiam ter feito algo, se quisessem?

- Não era assim tão simples, Shaka.

- A vida nunca é. – Shaka esboçou um sorriso. – Por favor, continue.

Os olhos cinzentos de Milo estudaram o outro, então prosseguiu.

- Seu avô ficou com você em Lancashire até terminar o colégio, então levou-o para uma viagem pela Índia e Ásia durante um ano. Quando regressaram à Inglaterra, ele o trouxe para Londres, onde começamos nosso relacionamento.

- Nunca tínhamos nos visto antes? – Shaka perguntou, surpreso.

- Sim, muitas vezes, antes da separação de seus pais. Mas depois ficamos sem nos ver até a idade adulta.

Shaka arregalou os olhos.

- Qual a sua idade?

- Estou com vinte anos.

- E eu?

- Também. Nascemos no mesmo ano e você é só alguns meses mais velho do que eu. Seu aniversário é dia dezenove de setembro.

- E quando este nosso relacionamento apaixonado teve início?

- Você veio para Londres há uns dois anos.

- Eu tinha dezoito anos? – Shaka torceu os lábios e meneou a cabeça. – Conte-me, eu me apaixonei por você?

Shaka estava provocando o outro.

- Talvez um dia se lembre.

Subitamente, Shaka era todo francês. Recostou-se no assentou e cruzou as pernas, roçando os joelhos de Milo. Shaka o encarou, mas ele não reagiu.

- E meus adorados pais estão vivos?

- Sua mãe está. Ela mora na Argentina.

- E ela é dona de parte da companhia? Como a chamou, Virgo e Scorpio?

- Scorpio e Virgo – o outro corrigiu. – Não, as ações dela foram transferidas para você quando se casou de novo. Seu avô quis assim.

- Parece ser um senhor formidável.

- Sim, ele é. – Milo torceu os lábios. – E não é o tipo de pessoa a quem eu teria confiado a criação de um jovem sensível.

Shaka franziu a testa, então ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Refere-se a mim? Eu era sensível? – Ele riu, atraindo a atenção dos outros passageiros. – Surpreendente. Não sou mais.

- Mas ainda é jovem.

Shaka esboçou um sorriso.

- Ah, não! Acho que tornei-me muito sábio para minha idade. E experiente. – Shaka inclinou-se para a frente. – Você devia esquecer este jovem, como eu esqueci. Ele não existe mais e não poderá recuperá-lo.

Milo o estudou com interesse.

- Eu sei. Vou ter de conhecer você de novo.

- Mas não gosta do que sou.

- O que o faz pensar desse jeito?

Shaka recostou-se, mas manteve os olhos fixos no outro.

- Você me reprova. É evidente.

- Sinto muito se passei essa impressão... – Milo soltou um suspiro. – Apenas preciso me acostumar à sua mudança.

- As pessoas mudam com as circunstâncias. – Shaka comentou e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Milo sorrir, admirando-lhe o sorriso e então piscou.

- Este foi um comentário sensato e inteligente.

- Não me contou o que aconteceu ao meu pai. – lembrou-se.

- Infelizmente, ele faleceu. Teve um enfarte há alguns anos. – Shaka concordou com um gesto de cabeça então e Milo continuou, franzindo o cenho de leve. – Não se importa?

- O que esperava? – Shaka lhe devolveu um olhar irritado. – Que eu chorasse por uma pessoa de quem não me lembro? Alguém que, como contou, me abandonou?

O trem saiu do túnel e a luz do sol voltou a brilhar. Diminuiu a marcha ao passar por Kent, e Shaka olhou através da janela.

- É só? É tudo que pode me contar sobre a minha família? – Shaka viu Milo concordar e então bufou. – Então tenho uma mãe e um padrasto na Argentina. E um avô. É só?

- Acho que tem alguns primos distantes do lado paterno. E tem tias e primos na Inglaterra. Creio que nossas famílias não são muito produtivas.

- Quando eu me casar com Kamus pretendo adotar muitos filhos, pelo menos uns seis – o loiro disso, provocando-o.

- Já contou isso a ele?

- Kamus é uma pessoa vibrante. – Shaka sorriu. – Ele gosta de sol e espaços abertos. Ele ama as cores e a luminosidade. Não é como você – Shaka percorreu o outro com os olhos azuis. – Você prefere espaços confinados. Não tem imaginação, é insípido e sem vida.

Milo surpreendeu o outro, pois, pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram, ele riu.

- Se tem essa idéia, precisa me conhecer de novo.

O trem chegou a Londres e logo estavam no carro outra vez.

- Aonde vamos?

- Ao seu apartamento.

- Meu apartamento? Eu tenho um?

- Sim. Em Chelsea.

* * *

O apartamento era no térreo e tinha um jardim. Ficava numa rua tranqüila e arborizada próxima ao rio Tamisa. O prédio, antigo, tinha a entrada de tijolos aparentes, com a porta de entrada pintada de preto. Shaka saiu do carro e olhou com desprezo. Milo tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e destrancou a porta.

- Você tem as chaves do meu apartamento?

Milo virou-se para o outro. – Você as deixou para trás quando... se foi. – deu passagem para que o outro entrasse.

Shaka viu duas portas, uma à direita com a letra "B", e outra com um cartão que lia "Major e Sr. Cancer". Milo destravou a porta sem identificação e recuou.

Shaka abriu a porta e entrou no hall decorado com gravuras do século dezenbove. O chão era acarpetado. Os móveis estavam limpos e exalando um odor de cera. Não parecia que o dono estava ausente há mais de um ano. Lentamente, ele caminhou até uma porta e o empurrou. Era a sala de visita, ampla e vistosa, com um teto trabalhado em gesso, decorada em tons de verde e creme, e cortinas fartas e cheias de pregas. Havia um conjunto de sofás, pouco aconchegante, em madeira e tecido verde; uma estante com diversos volumes capas-dura e um par de abajures de latão. Uma televisão e um sofisticado aparelho de som encontravam-se ocultos num móvel fechado, sendo a única concessão à modernidade.

Shaka abriu as portas do móvel e fez ma careta. Depois foi olhar os outros cômodos. A sala de jantar tinha uma mesa pesada com seis cadeiras, certamente antiguidades. A cozinha era em estilo rústico. Nos fundos da casa, o quarto com vista para o jardim era composto de uma cama com dossel, criado-mudo e armários embutidos. Shaka ficou parado alguns instantes, depois abriu um dos armários e examinou as roupas. Tirou algumas e viu que eram conjuntos de calça e paletó, e camisas de seda em cores claras. Irritado, ele atirou as peças sobre a cama e abriu as outras portas. Conjuntos, pathanis e mais peças de corte elegante e tecidos caros. Porém, tudo sem vida, sem cor!

- Você deve estar enganado. – Ele virou-se para Milo. – Eu jamais teria vestido estas roupas sem graça!

Milo torceu os lábios.

- Mas garanto que você as vestia e ficava muito elegante.

- Eu não acredito. Mesmo um padre não ficaria bem nestes... uniformes!

Milo riu abertamente.

- Acho que está arrumando uma boa desculpa para fazer compras.

Shaka sorriu.

- Eu não preciso de motivo para fazer compras.

Shaka viu uma porta na parede oposta e entrou. Era o banheiro. De paredes verdes e com peças brancas. – Este apartamento é alugado? – acabou por perguntar.

- Não, é seu.

- E fui eu quem escolheu a decoração?

- Não. Acho que seu avô contratou uma firma especializada. Ele quis surpreendê-lo no seu retorno da Índia.

- Entendo. – suspirou.

- Se não gostou, poderá reformá-lo.

A sugestão fora colocada de forma sutil, mas Shaka compreendeu o que implicava.

- Que me importa? Não vou ficar mesmo.

Milo não argumentou.

- Vou apanhar sua mala.

Shaka o seguiu pelo corredor. No mesmo instante, alguém colocou uma chave na fechadura e abriu a porta da frente. Era um senhor idoso de cabelos grisalhos, magro e ereto. Vestia um costume de malha azul.

- Shaka, meu querido! – O homem entrou e esticou os braços. – Que bom estar de volta! Fiquei tão feliz quando Milo me contou.

Milo afastou-se, mas Shaka o puxou pela manga.

- Quem é? Meu avô?

Um olhar decepcionado invadiu-lhe os olhos.

- Não. Este é o Sr. Sage Cancer, que mora no andar de cima. – Ele virou-se para o senhor. – Como expliquei, Shaka perdeu a memória. Acho que não se lembra do senhor.

- Que horror! – o homem exclamou. – Mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu e o major cuidaremos dele até o avô chegar. Sabe, somos velhos amigos. Desde quando éramos meninos.

- É mesmo? - Shaka olhou para a mão estendido do homem. – Vejo que tem a chave do meu apartamento.

- Ah, sim. Tomamos conta dele na sua ausência.

Shaka franziu a testa.

- Você tem feito a limpeza?

- Não. Apenas verifico se a faxineira e o jardineiro fazem o trabalho direito. E informo Milo dos pequenos consertos necessários à manutenção.

- Agora que voltei, pode me devolver a chave. – Shaka murmurou, estendendo a mão, mas Sage fechou a mão com firmeza.

- eu prefiro ficar com ela. Os vizinhos devem sempre ter a chave. Caso haja uma emergência... E seu avô pediu-nos que tomasse conta de você.

- É mesmo? – Shaka não o empurrou, mas passou por ele e foi até a sala. O loiro pôde ouvir um murmúrio de vozes e depois a porta da frente bateu, então Milo juntou-se a ele. Encontrou-o folheando a lista telefônica. – Este telefone funciona? – acabou por perguntar depois.

- Imagino que sim, não mandei desligá-lo. – Milo respondeu.

- Ótimo – Shaka encontrou o numero que procurava e discou.

- Alô? É o chaveiro? Preciso trocar o segredo de minha fechadura com urgência. O endereço? – Ele olhou para Milo. – O endereço?

- Rua Bardell, número vinte e dois – o outro respondeu e Shaka repetiu ao telefone, combinando com o chaveiro de vir dentro de uma hora.

- Acha mesmo necessário? – Milo perguntou, quando o outro pôs o fone no gancho.

- Você viu o homem, ele não quis me devolver a chave. Acha que eu o quero entrando aqui a qualquer hora? Ou o tal major?

- Podia tê-lo agradecido por tomar conta do apartamento na sua ausência.

- Foi você que pediu a ele para fazê-lo?

- Sim.

- Então agradeça você – o loiro disse, irritadiço. – Por acaso o pagou para fazê-lo?

- Um valor simbólico – Milo admitiu.

- Foi o que pensei. Esta gente não faz nada de graça. Quem mais tem a chave?

- Seu avô, apenas.

- E você – Shaka o lembrou.

- Na verdade, não. – Ele tirou as chaves do bolso e as entregou ao outro. – Só fiquei com elas enquanto se ausentou.

- Você não tinha uma chave, mesmo sendo meu noivo?

- Não. – Milo contemplou o outro esperando alguma zombaria.

- Então não era um relacionamento intimo o bastante para que viesse quando tivesse vontade?

- eu acho que é cedo demais para discutirmos isso.

Shaka ergueu o queixo como se fosse brigar, então deu de ombros.

- A quem mais avisou que voltei?

- Seu avô, claro. Ele virá a Londres amanhã. Quer levá-lo a Lancashire.

- Para ficar? Quanto tempo?

- Ele não disse. O tempo que quiser ficar, eu suponho.

- Não gostei. E quem mais?

- Seu advogado. Ele tem que averiguar sua identidade, e então terá de assinar muitos papéis para tomar posse de sua herança. Ele virá as três.

- Aqui?

- Sim.

Shaka riu.

- Como sou rico. O advogado vem na minha casa em vez de eu ir ao seu escritório.

- Achamos que seria melhor assim – Milo olhou no relógio. – Não está com fome? Ainda não almoçamos. Há um bom restaurante de frutos do mar próximo daqui.

- Não tenho fome. E estou esperando o chaveiro.

- Ah, sim, o chaveiro. – Milo ia dizer algo mais, porém Shaka o interrompeu.

- Venha comigo.

Surpreso, Milo o seguiu até o quarto. Shaka apanhou uma pilha de roupas e as colocou nos braços do outro.

- O que está...?

- Deve haver alguma instituição beneficente aqui perto. Leve isto para eles. E mais isto... – o loiro puxava as roupas dos armários e as empilhava.

- Espere! – Milo o espirou através das roupas. – Tem certeza?

- Sim. Odeio estas roupas. Nem morto vou vestir estas coisas. Venha, vamos colocá-las no seu carro. – Satisfeito, Shaka carregou outra pilha junto com ele.

- É loucura. – Milo disse enquanto enfiavam as roupas no porta-malas. Mas ele não estava zangado.

Fizeram mais duas viagens até esvaziar os armários.

- Ótimo. Agora vou poder desfazer minha mala.

O chaveiro chegou quando terminava de guardar suas coisas. Dentro de dez minutos, ele havia trocado o segredo e lhe dera duas chaves novas. Depois que ele se foi, Shaka olhou para as chaves e disse:

- Uma para mim, e outra para... Kamus, claro!

Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Por que gosta de me provocar, Shaka?

- Eu fiz isso? – o loiro o fitou com cara de inocente.

- Claro que sim! – Milo bufou, vendo Shaka ir até o sofá e se sentar. O loiro de cabelos lisos chutou os sapatos e esticou as pernas sobre o assento.

- Por que não vem sentar aqui comigo? – Shaka convidou o outro que concordou e, depois de sentar-se, apoiou as pernas de Shaka sobre seu colo.

- Bem?

Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu. – Nunca resiste a um desafio?

- Raramente. Vai me desafiar sempre?

- Se me agradar.

- Você acha que isto é um jogo?

- Claro. A vida é um jogo... ou, pelo menos, deveria ser.

- Os jogos não tem elementos de crueldade. E acho que se diverte sendo cruel comigo.

Shaka não gostou daquelas palavras e tentou se afastar, mas Milo o reteve. O indiano olhou para mão que o pendia, e depois para o rosto alheio.

- Como sou cruel com você?

- Você sabe muito bem, Shaka! – Milo bufou.

- Não sei. Conte-me.

- Está sempre jogando Kamus na minha cara.

- Ele é meu noivo.

- Eu também era há um ano atrás.

Os olhos maravilhosos de Shaka concentraram-se no outro. – Não posso acreditar que já fui seu noivo.

- Você viu o recorte de jornal.

- Só porque está impresso não se torna acreditável. Eu estava apaixonado por você?

- Não teria concordado em se casar se não estivesse.

Shaka o cutucou com os dedos do pé.

- Responda minha pergunta.

Milo virou-se para olhá-lo, os olhos azuis frios. – Por que quer saber?

- Interessa-me. Se eu estava apaixonado, por que não sinto nada por você agora?

- Não sente? – o loiro estreitou os olhos.

- Não.

- Se não sente, por que tenta me magoar? – Milo bufou ao perguntar aquilo, e irritou-se ainda mais ao ver Shaka rir e colocar as mãos atrás da nuca. A malha da camisa esticou-se, revelando que por algum motivo os mamilos do outro estavam bem pontiagudos.

- Você me tirou de meu amante. Posso ficar zangado? Por que se recusa a responder minha pergunta? Vamos! Eu o amava?

Milo desviou os olhos dos mamilos alheios e o fitou. – Não ouso dizer.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não sei. – suspirou ao ver Shaka arregalar os olhos, um tanto surpreso com a resposta.

- Eu não disse nada?

- Não.

Shaka deu uma gargalhada. – E você nem me questionou?

- Um dia eu vou lhe contar sobre o nosso relacionamento, mas não agora.

- Por que não?

- Porque não está de bom humor, e não suportaria vê-lo zombar de um sentimento tão precioso para mim.

Shaka estudou-lhe a expressão. – Eu posso nunca estar de bom humor.

- Ah, sim, um dia estará! – Milo retrucou.

Havia outra pergunta no ar. Observando os olhos de Milo, o indiano viu a expectativa, a tensão, enquanto o outro esperava que ele lhe perguntasse. Sentindo que aquele era um momento de grande emoção para o outro, Shaka hesitou e levantou-se.

- Acho que vou ligar para Kamus – o indiano anunciou. – Ele deve estar preocupado. Direi que cheguei em segurança.

- Claro. – Milo levantou-se também, concordando. – Enquanto faz isso, vou levar as roupas para a instituição. Tem alguma preferência?

Shaka apanhou o telefone.

- Conhece algum para homens desmemoriados?

Milo riu. – Já percebi que vou ter problemas com você.

Shaka observou-o partir, contemplativo.

Naquela manhã, antes de partir, Kamus lha havia ligado, contrito e terno. Nem mencionara a fortuna que ele herdaria. Shaka o perdoara depois de ele se humilhar e pedir desculpas. O ruivo lhe dera o número de telefone do _château_ onde iria trabalhar, mas ele não conseguiu falar-lhe. O criado disse-lhe que Kamus ainda não chegara. Shaka deixou o número do apartamento.

Quando Milo voltou, estava sorrindo. – Os homens da instituição mal podiam acreditar – ele contou. – Só não mostraram mais entusiasmo porque pensaram que alguém havia morrido.

- Estavam certos – Shaka disse. – Shaka Virgo morreu.

- E renasceu Jean Castet. – Milo revirou os olhos, bufando.

- Correto. Talvez eu até mude meu nome oficialmente – o indiano brincou. – Isto é, se ficar comprovado que sou...

Milo olhou pela janela e o interrompeu.

- Saberemos em breve. Seu advogado, Afrodite Pisces, chegou.

Milo foi recebê-lo. Afrodite Pisces era um homem jovem e de beleza andrógena. Ele olhou para Shaka e depois para Milo.

- Lamento, mas Shaka não vai se lembrar de você – Milo disse antes de apresentá-los e acrescentou. – Acho que não vão precisar de mim. Vou até o escritório. Depois de tantos dias ausente, o trabalho está acumulado.

- Vai sair? – Shaka perguntou, surpreso e desapontado.

Milo foi até o hall, o indiano o seguiu e fechou a porta da sala de visita.

- Vai ficar bem. – o grego disse. – Não deve ter medo de Afrodite.

- Ele vai verificar quem sou.

- Sim, claro.

- talvez faça perguntas que não saberei responder.

- Se não puder responder, paciência. – Milo disse. – Tenho certeza que, só de vê-lo, ele já confirmou sua identidade. Mas pode ser que precise de suas impressões digitais para o registro.

- Para ter certeza absoluta? – Shaka sorriu com ironia.

- Sim.

- Você vai voltar?

- Gostaria que eu voltasse?

O indiano encolheu os ombros, aflito.

- Você é a única pessoa que conheço em Londres. Gostaria de sair para jantar, me divertir.

- Está bem. Venho apanhá-lo às sete e meia. Que acha? – Milo sorriu. – Terá tempo de fazer umas compras antes.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro inglês.

- Fale com o Afrodite, ele dará um jeito.

- Mesmo sem ter certeza que sou Shaka Virgo? – o loiro disse num tom sarcástico.

- Ele vai cuidar de você.

Shaka passou mais de uma hora com o advogado. Como Milo já afirmara, ele não tinha dúvidas quanto a sua identidade, já que o conhecia desde a infância. Afrodite pediu para ver a cicatriz do ombro e riu ao ver a tatuagem.

- Sempre se preocupou com esta marca – Afrodite disse.

- Não é uma tatuagem de verdade. – ele admitiu. – É um decalque. Quando ela fica gasta, eu aplico outra. – O indiano lhe lançou um olhar maroto. – Mas prometa-me que não vai contar a Milo.

Afrodite tirou uma almofada de carimbo da mala e tirou-lhe as impressões digitais.

- Quando você desapareceu, chamamos a polícia e eles colheram as impressões do apartamento. Agora poderemos compará-las e tirá-lo da lista de pessoas desaparecidas. – Afrodite estudou o indiano sob as sobrancelhas finas. – Deve ter sido um grande alívio para Milo tê-lo encontrado, e maior ainda saber que perdeu a memória.

- Por quê? – Shaka franziu o cenho, desconfiado de qualquer coisa.

- Quando você desapareceu, pensamos que tivesse sido seqüestrado, ou assassinado. Todos ficaram apreensivos, principalmente Milo e seu avô. Mas então encontraram seu carro e...

- Milo ficou apreensivo? – Shaka interrompeu. – Como sabe?

Afrodite devolveu-lhe um olhar de espanto. – Vocês iam se casar. Ele não contou?

- Sim, mas...

- Quando o noivo some às vésperas do casamento é normal que se fique preocupado.

- Mas ele não lhe disse?

O advogado ficou sério.

- Milo não é o tipo de homem que demonstra seus sentimentos, mas bastava vê-lo para saber como estava sofrendo. Ele estava no limbo.

- Você disse que encontraram meu carro – novamente o indiano interrompeu.

- Sim, no estacionamento do aeroporto. Seu relógio de ouro foi encontrado. A polícia concluiu que não foi roubado, mas partiu por vontade própria. E isto tornou as coisas piores para Milo.

Shaka foi lavar as mãos sujas de tinta. Quando voltou, Afrodite passou aos assuntos financeiros. Deu a ele um cartão de crédito e uma boa soma de dinheiro.

- Isso deve resolver seus problemas por enquanto – ele disse. – Eu o verei daqui a dois dias, depois de entrar em contato com os bancos em que tem conta.

Shaka sorriu.

- Depois de verificar as impressões digitais?

- É mera formalidade. – Afrodite murmurou enquanto fechava a pasta.

- Conte-me, as contas estão congeladas? – o indiano perguntou.

- Não. – Afrodite levantou-se. – Seu avô queria fazê-lo mas Milo o impediu.

- Por que meu avô faria isso?

- Ele... – o advogado hesitou em responder. – achou que se ficasse sem dinheiro, seria obrigado a voltar para casa.

- Entendo – Shaka comentou, inexpressivo. – E alguém sacou dinheiro dessas contas?

- Um pouco, na manhã em que sumiu. Mas, desde então, nada.

Afrodite se foi e Shaka foi às compras. Coisa que não fazia há muito tempo. Paris era uma cidade cara e o salário de um garçom não oferecia grandes possibilidades. Numa grande loja de departamento foi reconhecido por um vendedor.

- Ora, Sr. Virgo! Mas eu pensei que tivesse desaparecido. – O homem cobriu a boca, envergonhado e emendou. – Como é bom revê-lo!

Shaka fez sua compra na seção de cuecas e ignorou o burburinho causado por sua presença. Certamente, seu retorno logo estaria estampado nas colunas sociais.

De volta ao apartamento, ele guardou o novo guarda-roupa e escolheu o traje que usaria à noite. Uma calça preta justa, provocante, e uma camisa meio aberta, igualmente preta com alguns detalhes em dourado. Pensava em desconcertar Milo. Vestiu o roupão novo e entrou no banheiro. Abriu as torneiras folheadas a ouro, então o telefone tocou. Fechou as torneiras e apagou as luzes do banheiro antes de atender a chamada. Era Kamus.

- Já aceitaram que é o herdeiro?

- Eles levaram minhas impressões digitais para verificação – o loiro explicou.

Conversaram um pouco e o dia escureceu do lado de fora. Kamus descreveu suas idéias para o novo retrato que faria e Shaka mostrou-se interessado, embora a França e o amante parecessem muito distantes no momento.

Voltou ao quarto e, sem acender a luz, entrou no banheiro. A escuridão era absoluta, exceto por um pequeno círculo de luz refletido na água da banheira. Lentamente, o loiro dirigiu sua atenção ao teto. Este era trabalhado em gesso com curvas e espirais. A luz vinha de uma das curvas.

Shaka fechou a porta e correu para a sala. Apanhou o telefone do escritório de Milo e discou. Ele atendeu.

- Eu quero que venha para cá imediatamente – o indiano disse, agitado. O outro quis saber o motivo, mas Shaka apenas agitou-se mais. – Eu preciso de você. Venha logo!

Shaka vestiu um jeans e um suéter enquanto o esperava. Ficou na janela e correu a porta para receber o outro assim que viu seu carro. Antes dele tocar a campainha, já abrira a porta. O indiano colocou os dedos sobe os lábios, pedindo silencio. Então puxou-o para dentro.

- O que está...?

- Quieto! – o indiano sussurrou. – Espere aqui.

Shaka foi até o banheiro, acendeu a luz e abriu as torneiras, antes de se juntar a Milo.

O grego esperava o outro no hall, preocupado e perplexo. O outro havia pegado as chaves que ele lhe entregara anteriormente, saiu do saguão do prédio e abriu a porta do vizinho.

- O que está fazendo? – Milo indagou, espantado.

- Você verá. Venha – o outro sussurrou. Subiram a escada até o primeiro andar.

Chegaram a um corredor semelhante ao de seu apartamento. Atrás de uma das portas, podia se ouvir o barulho da televisão. Shaka seguiu na ponta dos pés puxando Milo pela mão. No final do corredor, ele empurrou de leve um aporta. Era um escritório com estantes e uma escrivaninha. No chão havia um homem abaixado. Ele afastara uma das tábuas do assoalho e encontrava-se espiando através de um buraco o banheiro de Shaka.

O indiano olhou para Milo, que parecia tão indignado quanto. O grego entrou no cômodo e colocou o pé sobre o pescoço do homem, impedindo-o de levantar.

- Vai lhe custar caro este show, major! – Milo exclamou. Então pediu que Shaka fosse chamar Sage.

O indiano hesitou, mas depois de ver a fúria contida nos frios olhos cinzentos, não discutiu.

O Sr. Sage estava sentado numa poltrona lendo um livro. Pareceu surpreso ao ver Shaka.

- Como ousa entrar aqui sem tocar a campainha?

- Você entrou sem bater na minha casa esta tarde – Shaka o lembrou. – Você disse que os vizinhos devem ter a cópia das chaves. Pois eu tenho uma do seu apartamento.

Sem se abalar, Sage levantou-se. – Mas isto é para alguma emergência. O que quer?

- Venha comigo, por favor. Milo deseja vê-lo.

- Não posso imaginar por quê. – Sage resmungou.

Quando Shaka a conduziu até o escritório e ele viu o traseiro do Major empinado, Sage empalideceu. Mas não pareceu chocado.

- Ele sabia! – Shaka exclamou. – Sabia da safadeza deste velho.

Milo usou um tom glacial:

- Vocês têm uma semana para sair do imóvel. Se não se forem, tornarei este escândalo público. E certamente vou comunicar o fato com o Sr. Asmita Virgo. Vocês entenderam?

Sage concordou em silencio com um gesto de cabeça.

- Ótimo! – Milo olhou com desprezo para o major e soltou-o. O homem levantou-se mas Milo o chutou no traseiro, derrubando-o no chão. Então tomou o braço de Shaka e o conduziu escada abaixo. Bateu a porta do apartamento, manifestando sua indigação então.

- Aquele velho safado! – o grego disse furioso, os punhos cerrados. – Se não fosse tão velho,eu teria lhe dado uma surra que nunca mais esqueceria.

- Acho difícil ele esquecer – Shaka comentou.

Algo na voz do indiano indicou a Milo que ele estava achando graça da situação.

- Está se divertindo? – perguntou vendo Shaka tentar controlar o riso e suspirou então. – Fico feliz que não esteja aborrecido. Tem todo direito. Principalmente, porque fui eu que o trouxe para cá.

- Não se preocupe. Mas não quero mais ficar aqui.

- Claro que não. Arrume suas coisas. Vou arranjar um hotel pra você.

Shaka colocou as roupas de volta na mala junto com as coisas novas que comprara durante a tarde. Não demorou muito para juntar-se a Milo na sala. Ele colocou o fone no gancho e olhou para o indiano contrafeito.

- Lamento, mas Londres está lotada. Há um concerto célebre e não consegui arranjar nem um hotel decente para você. – Seus olhos se encontraram. – Não tem outra alternativa, você vai ter de ficar comigo.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora: **_Depois de séculos aí está mais um capítulo deste fic. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas realmente estava muito complicado o meu tempo! Não que eu ainda tenha muito tempo, mas é que estou estudando para concurso e agora estou de recesso, mas por poucos dias também. Ainda assim, nenhum de meus fics estão em hiatus! Vou tentar atualizar todas ainda neste recesso de natal. Obrigada a todos pela paciência. Agradecimentos especiais à: Margarida, Shiryuforever94, LhuChan, Condessa Oluha, Dea, Virgo no Áries, Ana Jaganshi, Graziele, P-Shurete, Diana Lua, Litha-Chan, Dark Wolf 03 e à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. Se quiserem manter meus dedinhos felizes e animados durante as férias para que eu escreva mais, não se esqueçam que assim eles digitam mais rápido =* Beijos a todos da Muk-chan \o/


End file.
